


lights! camera! action!

by orphan_account



Series: stray kids drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Bottom Seo Changbin, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Smut, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Felix, camboy!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: felix finds out a dirty secret about his hyung.





	lights! camera! action!

**Author's Note:**

> warning: crossdressing, top felix, bottom binnie!!

changbin had a little secret that nobody knew. he loved to show off his pretty body online; it made him feel special. he knew he was pretty, he somewhat liked to look at himself through a mirror and compliment himself for being oh so gorgeous.

though nobody knew that either. his secret isn't just like he shows pictures of himself somewhere, he's a camboy. he was able to fuck himself and feel sexy, while people watched him. he liked having eyes on him, and him only.

but nobody had to know.

one night, he thought all of the members had left the dorm, so he decided to set up a live. he barely had time to do live streams due to his busy schedule as an idol, so he cherished the moments he was able to show himself off.

changbin rushed to the restroom to clean himself up a little, shoving a cute kitty tail butt plug in his hole. he walked back to his room, set the camera up near his bed, and closed the door. but he didn't realize that the door was slightly open, a small gap in between the door and the wall for someone to peek through.

changbin dressed up for his event, wearing a cat ears headband, pretty pink thigh highs and an oversized shirt to hide the little rendezvous down there. under his shirt, he was wearing a pair of laced pink panties. to top it off, he wore a choker with a little bell on it.

though he wishes he could show off his face, he couldn't risk it. so he put on his glasses and a mask. he checked himself out at his mirror before going to his laptop.

he logged into his account and got to the live stream page. changbin sat on his bed and turned on the camera. he waved cutely at the camera. "hey mommies and daddies!" the comments filled with replies from his viewers. "do you like what you see~?" he said sensually. "good! i bought myself some toys, and i want to show you!"

the short boy pulled out a box containing all of his toys and lube, taking one out of the box. he showed the toys he had bought before placing a dildo down in front of him and shoving the box aside.

he liked from the shaft to the tip before sucking it off. changbin took his lips off with a 'pop!', giggling shyly.

he tugged his panties off and pulled the butt plug out before covering the dildo in lube, spreading the rest on his hole. he aligned it to his entrance and let out an absolutely sinful moan, pushing it all the way in. changbin smiled and began riding it, moans escaping his lips every now and then.

a certain freckled australian male had heard the loud moans from changbin's room and went to investigate, his eyes looking through the gap. he managed to silence his gasp at the very hot sight in front of him.

there was changbin, a dildo up his ass, moans and profanities leaving his pretty lips. he heard him say 'daddies and mommies', so he knew he definitely was doing something that included something sexual, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

felix felt his pants getting tighter, and looked down to see a big tent in his pants. he shut the door quietly and ran to the restroom to deal with his problem.

changbin had used the rest of his toys and kept talking to his viewers. before he knew it, the live stream was over. he put the camera away and got out of his sexual attire, shutting his laptop.

he quickly changed the sheets and fixed his bed. he skipped to the restroom and took a cold shower, drying his hair with a towel. he walked back to his room and made sure his hair looked organized before laying down in his bed, falling asleep just moments later.

but he had forgotten to do one thing.

he forgot to log out.

felix snuck into his room a little after changbin fell asleep and opened his laptop slowly, careful to not disturb the sleeping boy. the screen loaded onto a page, and the boy couldn't help but look at the contents on the page.

_so, changbin is a camboy?_ he thought with an evil smirk plastered on his face. he copied the link onto his phone and shut his laptop, logging out of the site and shutting his door so changbin never knew that he was there. the entire time, changbin just remained asleep in his cozy little bed.

the freckled boy copied the link from his phone onto his own laptop, clearing his phone history. he scrolled through the page with a mischevious smile. he knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night, but it would be worth it.

the next day, felix seemed tired, and he was avoiding at changbin at all costs, which was weird for the other members. they were used to felix babying changbin, kissing him, you name it. but this? they were not, so they knew something was wrong.

when they took a break during practice, woojin approached him. "hey, felix, is everything okay?" he didn't respond. "felix." he tried again. still no response. "yongbok." the younger male looked up at woojin and sent him a little glare. "are you doing alright?" woojin asked with a concerned expression. felix just nodded and practice started again.

soon, it was time to go back to their dorms and rest. felix was unlucky and had to sit next to changbin. he cursed himself in his head as those naughty scenes from the video came rushing back. he just hoped he didn't pop a boner, especially next to him. changbin looked over to him with a sweet smile, and felix swore his face was burning the entire ride back.

the next few weeks rolled by pretty quickly. the rest of the members had left, leaving felix and changbin alone. they were sitting on the couch and the younger male could not bear the awkward silence, so he coughed a little and turned to changbin. "i'm gonna go out and, uh, buy something," he lied. the other male just nodded as felix put on his shoes, opening and closing the door so changbin thought he left.

after a few minutes, he opened the door slowly and quietly, sneaking back in. he tossed his shoes off and dashed to changbin's room. this time, the door was wide open, so felix had to hide and sneak a few looks. he slowly peeked his head through the door and the hottest fucking thing ever.

changbin was bent over prettily, setting up the camera. his frilly skirt perking up and showing off his round ass, covered in cute panties. he was in a white crop top that showed his cute tummy, and similar colored thigh highs from the last time he saw him dolled up. in short, he was fucking gorgeous.

the younger male blushed violently, just an image of this could get him worked up. he snapped out of it quickly. he came for a reason, and that was not to admire changbin. he crept up behind him and yanked him far from the camera, pushing him down onto the bed. _"wah!"_ changbin tried to free himself from felix's grip, but stopped when he met eyes with him. "f-felix? what are you doing? i thought you left.." he whispered with a blush on his cheeks, obviously embarrassed that he caught him like this.

"well, what are you doing?" he answered with a prideful smirk. "um.." the older male turned away, but felix forced his face back to look at him. "answer me.""i-i'm just.." he trailed off, absorbed in his thoughts and panic. "can't answer me? how sad." felix huffed and left the side of the bed to shut the door.

changbin watched his every move, his face heating up when the freckled boy pinned him back to the bed. he was loving this every moment. "felix, i'm not doing anything.." he smiled all but innocently. "then what are the cameras for? are you doing a little show for someone?" the older male just blushed and whined.

felix pecked his cheeks and greedily slipped off his panties. "you are clean, right?" "yeah, before i even changed into this." "i thought so." he licked changbin's entrance teasingly, the older male watching him. "do you have lube anywhere?" changbin pointed at his nightstand. felix searched through the drawers until he found the lube, popping it open and pouring some onto his fingers.

he poked a finger at his hole, pushing it in slowly. a low moan escaped the shorter male's lips, he pressed back onto felix's finger. he pushed in another finger, and another, stretching him out. changbin had become a writhing mess in his hands. even felix was surprised that his short, tiny fingers could work magic.

the younger male pulled off his pants a little too eagerly, changbin's whines and moans giving him confidence. his erection stood up, the other male blushing at the sight of it. "please.. hurry up." he nodded and poured more lube onto his fingers, putting the bottle on the nightstand gently. he rubbed it around his member and the rest on changbin's hole.

"tell me when you need me to stop, okay?" changbin nodded as he aligned his cock with the short boy's entrance, shoving himself into him slowly. a loud moan emitted from changbin, his walls clenching around felix. how could he still be this tight? especially after all of the toys and even his fingers stretching out. he shrugged it off and started to thrust into him gently.

"faster.." changbin breathed out, and felix obeyed him. the older male's moans and profanities rang through the dorm, felix almost thought the other members could hear him. he kept pounding changbin, groaning at the tight heat. "m' gonna cum soon, binnie." a few more thrusts and the other male spitting out naughty words, they came at the same time. felix deep inside of him, while he came on his chest. they took a few moments to catch their breath before they connected their lips and looked at each other with a warm smile. "yucky.." changbin whined when felix pulled out of him, feeling his cum drip from his hole.

"let's go, you big baby." felix somehow managed to pick up changbin and carry him to the shower, where they had a round two. he had changed the sheets and tucked changbin in bed, sliding in next to him. "you better be glad i didn't turn on the camera." they both giggled and cuddled closer to each other.

"by the way, how did you find out i was a camboy?" felix blushed and chuckled. "well, i heard you moaning loudly in your room a few weeks ago and i went to check on you.. you were saying 'mommies and daddies', so i knew you definitely weren't just masturbating." changbin's cheeks flushed. "that's so embarrassing!" the younger male just laughed and pet his hair before pulling the covers over them.

"goodnight, bin."

"goodnight, lix."

behind changbin's door, the other members were whispering to one another with red faces, some of them even having a tent in their pants.

"are they done yet?"

"i hope they are."

"come on, let's just go and eat without them."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :((  
please leave kudos and comments!!


End file.
